The invention relates substantially to a building equipment-based communication system having at least one building equipment-based device, wherein at least one sensor and/or actuator or other building equipment-based device can be connected to the building equipment-based device, preferably in a wireless manner.
The device connected to the building equipment-based device (sensor, actuator and/or building equipment-based device) can also be connected for communication to the building equipment-based device by means of other sensors/actuators. The building equipment-based device, which can be configured in particular as a light fixture having an operating unit for operating at least one lamp, in particular at least one LED, functions as a “master unit,” i.e. as a main communication unit, to which “slave units,” e.g. sensors and actuators, i.e. subordinate communication units, are connected.
The building equipment-based device provides a communication channel, e.g. to other building equipment-based devices, or a network, e.g. the Internet, and/or to a user, and/or allows communication of the slave units among themselves, with other building equipment-based devices, and/or a central processing unit, by way of example. The central processing unit can be connected to building equipment-based devices that are configured as master devices via a communication bus, e.g. a building equipment-based bus, which can be based on the DALI standard.